Darah Pertama
by penny4him
Summary: Zaknafein Do'Urden memulai mengajar Drizzt, yang masih muda. Mereka berlatih jurus serangan. "Zaknafein sudah mengerti realitas yang kejam di dalam Underdark. Yang lemah, mati. Dan yang kuat, terus hidup. Namun, Drizzt masih muda..."


_**Disclaimer:**__ The recognizable characters appearing in this story are © Wizards of the Coast, Inc., all rights reserved. They are used without permission and for entertainment purposes only. No profit is being made by the author for writing this story. No infringement upon nor challenge to the rights of the copyright holders is intended; nor should any be inferred._

**A/N:** Ini pertama kali saya coba menulis sebuah cerita dalam bahasa Indonesia, dan saya tahu bahwa saya belum lancar dalam bahasa Indonesia...kalau ada Beta Reader yang bisa bantu dengan tata bahasa dan lain lain, silakan!! Saya senang kalua cerita ini bisa dibuat lebih baik :)

**Darah Pertama**

Zaknafein Do'Urden, Ahli senjata di Daermon Na'shezbaernon, keluarga kesembilan di Menzoberranzan, melakukan jurus serangan yang pelan dengan murid baru, yang tak lain daripada laki-laki kedua di keluarga Do'Urden yang baru berumur enam belas tahun yaitu Drizzt Do'Urden. Zaknafein baru mengajar dia selama satu minggu, dan remaja itu sudah bisa berlatih ilmu pedang, walaupun masih canggung. Drizzt memakai dua scimitar* melawan jenis senjata yang paling disukai Zak - yaitu dua pedang. Tidak pernah dia mengajar murid yang lebih pandai, pikir Zak, dan tidak tanpa sedikit kebanggaan, karena laki-laki tersebut adalah anaknya, walaupun Drizzt belum tahu tentang hal itu. _Bayangkan tingkat yang murid ini bisa capai waktu semua pendidikan selesai!_

Sang Ahli Senjata memberitahu tangkisan-tangkisan yang tepat kepada Drizzt ketika dia meneruskan jurus serangan. Drizzt menangkis dengan baik, walaupun rambutnya yang berwarna putih memang sudah lembab dan penuh keringat. Sedang Zaknafein, dia bahkan belum berkeringat. Sampai sekarang, Zaknafein belum pernah mengajar cara serangan balasan meskipun pelajaran itu akan diajarkan nanti, jadi dia terkejut dan senang waktu Drizzt tiba-tiba membuat serangan balasan dengan scimitar kirinya sesudah dia menangkis serangan pedang atas dengan scimitar kanannya.

"Paman hampir kalah!" Drizzt berkata dengan menyeringai, walaupun Zaknafein sudah menangkis scimitar tanpa berpikir.

"Kalau begitu, coba lagi," tantang Sang Ahli Senjata. Seringai Drizzt dia jawab dengan seringainya sendiri. Dia mulai mempercepat tempo serangan, tetapi masih meneriakkan tangkisan-tangkisan yang tepat kepada Drizzt. "Atas! Kiri atas dan kanan tengah! Silang bawah ganda! Blokir atas!"

Drizzt menikam dengan scimitar kanannya kali ini; dia mengincar perut Zaknafein yang tidak dilindungi. Sang Ahli Senjata menggerakkan pedangnya kebawah dan melintasi badannya dengan cepat. Pedangnya mengenai scimitar Drizzt dan menangkis scimitar pada sisi lebarnya supaya tidak berbahaya. "Kiri atas!" dia memerintah muridnya, sambil sekali menyerang.

Drizzt menangkis, agak terlambat, dan dalam waktu yang sama dia diberi "hadiah" untuk usaha-usahanya yaitu luka di buku-buku jarinya. Kemudian semangat Zak turun karena Drizzt menjatuhkan scimitar.

"Aduh!"

Sang Ahli Senjata berhenti sebentar. "Ambil scimitarmu," katanya.

"Tunggu, tangan saya." Drizzt memperlihatkan tangannya untuk diperiksa Zak, darah menitik ke lantai dengan pelan.

Zaknafein menganggukkan kepala, tanpa kagum. "Luka itu hanya goresan saja."

Drizzt mengernyitkan dahi, dan menyarungkan scimitar yang lain. Dia menutupi buku-buku jari terluka itu dengan hati-hati.

"Drizzt. Kita belum selesai latihan."

Drizzt mengabaikan dia, dia masih merawat tangan kirinya.

"Drizzt!"

"Apa?!" Laki-laki berkata, tidak mendongak kepala.

"Lihat sini." Zaknafein menunjuk matanya sendiri dengan dua jari.

Drizzt mematuhi gurunya dengan tatapan marah.

"Dengarkan saya sekarang. Hanya buku-buku jarimu saja yang terluka. Masalah seperti itu akan terjadi banyak kali sebelum kita selesai. Kalau kamu beruntung, hanya jari atau tangan yang akan terluka."

Mata Drizzt sudah memandang lantai lagi. Zaknafein merasa kesal dengan hal ini. "Lihat sini," dia membentak Drizzt. Dia mengatakan frasa itu banyak kali sepanjang minggu ini. Selama enam belas tahun Drizzt terus menatap tanah saja, dan hal itu menjadi kebiasaan yang sulit dihentikan, tapi sekarang Zak mulai menjadi kurang sabar.

Drizzt melemparkan pandangannya ke atas, nampaknya sekesal Zak.

"Lihat," melanjutkan Sang Ahli senjata-senjata, "cepat atau lambat, kamu akan terluka. Kamu tidak boleh menjatuhkan senjatamu hanya karena tanganmu sakit. Kamu tidak boleh berhenti melawan musuh di tengah pertempuran, karena kamu akan mati. Kamu tidak boleh memberi kesempatan untuk kelemahan! Kamu mengerti?"

Drizzt mengangguk kepala satu kali, air mata terasa pedih dalam matanya. Dia tetap melihat ke bawah. Sesaat kemudian, bagian lebar pedang Zaknafein ada di bawah dagu Drizzt, memaksa tatapannya ke atas.

"Kalau Malice yang terhormat harus mengingatkan kamu supaya tidak lihat ke bawah lagi, percayalah..." Zak mendadak berhenti berbicara. Dia memperhatikan mata berwarna violet Drizzt yang mulai berkaca-kaca. _Jadi...ada alasan yang lain untuk melihat ke lantai kali ini daripada kebiasaan saja... _Sang Ahli Senjata menurunkan pedangnya, agak gugup. Mungkin dia terlalu keras kepada anak laki-laki itu. Betul-betul ini masih minggu pertama untuk pelatihan Drizzt. Melainkan, Zaknafein sudah mengerti realitas yang kejam di dalam Underdark. Yang lemah, mati. Dan yang kuat, terus hidup. Namun, Drizzt masih muda...

Tiba-tiba Drizzt melompat, mengambil scimitar yang jatuh, dan mencabut scimitar yang lain dengan satu gerakan yang mulus. Bunyi dari scimitar ketika dilepaskan dari sarung pedang mengejutkan Zak seakan membangunkan dia dari tidur. Murid laki-lakinya sudah dalam posisi siap.

"Saya tidak akan mengecewakanmu." Drizzt memandang wajah Zaknafein lurus-lurus, dan kali ini tidak ada apapun kecuali ketekadan yang berkilauan dalam mata berwarna violetnya.

Sang Ahli Senjata tersenyum.

Tamat.

-----

*Scimitar - sejenis pedang dengan mata yang melengkung dan runcing.


End file.
